Das Schachbrett und was es mit sich bringt
by Nirvanya
Summary: Es war einer dieser Tage. Einer dieser Tage, an denen man sofort wusste, dass irgendetwas Schlechtes passieren würde. Und noch bevor er den ersten Schluck seines morgendlichen Kaffees getrunken hatte, wusste Rodney, dass etwas anders war.


**Disclaimer: **Mir gehören keinerlei Rechte an Stargate. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

**Das Schachbrett und was es mit sich bringt**

Es war einer dieser Tage. Einer dieser Tage, an denen man sofort wusste, dass irgendetwas Schlechtes passieren würde. Und noch bevor er den ersten Schluck seines morgendlichen Kaffees getrunken hatte, wusste Rodney, dass etwas anders war. Jedenfalls mehr, als in den letzten Tagen.

Aber es brauchte etwas Zeit, bis er definitiv sagen konnte, was diese Gefühle in ihm hervorrief. Es war eindeutig nicht Zelenka, der versuchte seine Position als bester Wissenschaftler zu untergraben und seine Assistenten waren nicht dumm genug schon wieder etwas ohne seinen Segen zu tun, nicht nach diesem _kleinem _Unfall.

Vielleicht war es – nein.

Er wollte nicht daran denken. Er – konnte einfach nicht. Er musste stark bleiben. Glauben haben in was auch immer und auf ein gutes Ende hoffen. Er musste. Nicht nur für sich selbst, sondern auch für alle anderen. Besonders wegen ihr. Und in diesem Moment fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Hätte er nicht eine Tasse Kaffee in der einen Hand, und seinen Laptop in der anderen gehalten, hätte er sich wahrscheinlich selbst geschlagen. Das war es, was heute falsch war. Aber es konnte einfach nicht sein.

Gierig die letzten Tropfen seines Lieblingsgetränks schluckend, stellte er die Tasse weg und eilte davon.

Er bemerkte weder die Blicke die die Leute im zuwarfen, an denen er vorbeilief, noch den Beinahezusammenstoß mit Major Lorne, nicht dass er sich hätte entschuldigt, es war klarerweise nicht Rodneys Schuld, bis er vor ihrer Tür stehen blieb. Ihrer Tür, Plural, korrigierte er sich in Gedanken. Nicht ihrer Tür, Singular. Er musste weiter daran glauben. Das war das mindeste, das er tun konnte.

Sich vorbereitend auf was auch immer er hinter dieser Tür sehen würde, aber kläglich scheiternd, klingelte er an der Tür und rief: „Allison? Bist du da?" Außer Atlantis' konstantem Summen, welches nur wenige überhaupt wahrnahmen, war nichts zu hören. Angst übermannte ihn. Es war ihr doch nichts zugestoßen?

„Allison?" Als noch immer niemand antwortete öffnete er die Tür mit einem gut gezielten Wink der Hand und betrat das Quartier. Rodney konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern, es jemals so chaotisch gesehen zu haben. Kleidung und Bücher lagen über den Boden verstreut, und, er traute sich gar nicht daran denken, aber es sah ganz danach aus, dass ihr Laptop unter dem kleinem Tisch lag, neben einer ausgeschütteten Teetasse.

„Allison?", rief er erneut, in Hoffnung eine Antwort zu bekommen. Rodneys schickte stilles Gebet zu wer auch immer dort oben war, als er hinter der nächsten Tür gedämpftes Fluchen hörte.

Entscheidend, dass sie bereits genug Warnung gehabt hatte, um sich in einen respektablen Zustand zu bringen, sich selbst aber auf das Schlimmste vorbereitend, öffnete er die Tür. Um eine komplett angezogene, aber hektisch nach etwas suchende Frau vorzufinden. Rodney seufzte. „Ich hätte beinahe einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, dessen bist du dir bewusst, nicht?" Doch sie reagierte nicht und suchte weiter.

Rodney wippte vor und zurück. Das war nicht sie. Nicht ihr normales selbst. Normalerweise war sie gefasst, freundlich, aufmerksam. Aber nicht heute. Rodney wäre nicht überrascht gewesen, wenn sie sein Eintreten nicht bemerkt hätte. Und das beunruhigte ihn zutiefst. Er wusste, dass etwas anders war. Es war nicht mehr nur eine unangenehme Vorahnung.

_Toll, _dachte er, _als wärst du die richtige Person um damit umzugehen. _Warum hatte er nicht mehr Zeit mit seiner Schwester verbracht? Oder mit irgendeinem anderen Menschen? Er war ein soziales Wrack.

„Allison?", versuchte er es noch einmal, sich auf jede mögliche und unmögliche Reaktion vorbereitend.

„Was?", schrie sie ihn beinahe an und der nächste Kleiderstapel wurde zu Boden geworfen. Jetzt ergab das Chaos Sinn. Rodney ging vorsichtig auf sie zu und fragte mit leiser Stimme: „Was machst du hier, Allison?"

„Ich kann es nicht finden", war alles was sie sagte und er war um keinen Deut schlauer. Sie setzte ihre Suche nach was auch immer im Kleiderschrank fort und Rodney stand noch immer in der Tür, nicht wissend, wie er reagieren sollte. Er sah sich kurz um, bevor er sich bückte um den Laptop aufzuheben.

Anscheinend befürchtend, sie zu verletzen, würde er zu laut sprechen, flüsterte er beinahe: „Wonach suchst du?"

Zwei Bücher am Boden später antwortete sie: „Sein Armband. Er hat es hier gelassen und ich kann es nicht mehr finden." Jetzt verstand er. „Ahhh, ja", sagte Rodney unintelligent. „Wo hast du danach gesucht?"

Allison stoppte in ihrer suche und sah in fragend an. Er knetete seine Hände und erklärte weiter: „Ich werde die helfen danach zu suchen."

„Ich weiß nicht, Rodney." Ihre Stimme war kaum hörbar und sie machte den Eindruck, als würde sie jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen. Nicht gerade etwas, auf dass Rodney sich freute. Wie die meisten Männer wusste auch er nicht wie er mit einer weinenden Frau umgehen sollte. „Du wirst schon sehen, ich helfe die suchen und wir werden es in Nullkommanix finden", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, „Du durchwühlst weiter die Kommode und ich werde mich hier weiter umsehen, in Ordnung?"

Es verlangte ihr viel ab, doch letztendlich schaffte sie ein schiefes Grinsen. Rodney bückte sich um die Tasse unter dem Tisch hervorzuholen, und schaffte es dabei das sorgfältig aufgestellte Schachbrett hinunterzuwerfen. Sobald er sein Missgeschick bemerkte, versuchte er die Figuren zu fangen, aber er konnte ihnen nur zusehen, wie sie sich über den Boden verteilten.

„Es tut mir leid, Allison. Ich sammle das wieder ein, und du suchst weiter, in Ordnung?" Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort und machte sich daran, die Figuren wieder einzusammeln. Nein, er fühlte sich nicht lächerlich, er versuchte nur das von ihm verursachte Chaos einzudämmen, in einem mehr als unordentlichem Quartier.

Nach gefühlten Jahren der Suche nach der Königin fand er sie auf einem Kleiderstapel liegen. In dem Moment, als er nach ihr griff, sah er noch etwas anderes. Eine unnatürlich geformte Falte unter dem obersten Hemd. Ganz so, als wäre etwas darunter versteckt. Einen Blick zu Allison werfend, und erleichtert sie noch immer ganz in ihre Suche vertieft zu sehen, griff Rodney mit zitternder Hand nach was auch immer unter dem Hemd lag.

Als er bemerkte, was es war, wollte Rodney nichts mehr, als sich in Luft aufzulösen. Sein bester Freund hatte eine Schmuckschatulle in seinen Hemden versteckt, und war nur durch Allisons verzweifelte Suche gefunden worden.

Mit sich selbst streitend, ob oder ob nicht er es ihr sagen sollte, setzte er sich aufrechter hin und drehte das Kästchen in seiner Hand – und ließ es fallen. Allison sah ihn an und folgte seinem Blick.

„Rodney?" Ihre Stimme zitterte. So hatte das Schicksal entschieden, die Entscheidung für ihn zu treffen, aber Rodney musste all das erklären. Zumindest soweit er konnte. „Ah, Allison, sieh mal, ich...", er ließ den Satz so hängen.

Vergessen war das verloren gegangene Armband. „Sag mir nicht, dass es ist wonach es aussieht!" Sie war den Tränen nahe und ihr Körper begann zu zittern. Rodney hätte leicht verneinen können, aber sie würde ihm so und so nicht glauben.

Als Allison anfing zu hyperventilieren machte sich auch in Rodney Panik breit. „Gib es mir. Bitte", sagte sie zu Rodney, als sie nach dem verhängnisvollen Gegenstand griff.

Es schien als würde das Gewicht von all dem, was er zurückgelassen hatte zu viel für sie und sie sank zu Boden.

Das war der Moment, in dem Rodney wusste, dass es noch schlimmer war, als er anfangs angenommen hatte. Allison brach nicht zusammen. Sie war nie zuvor. Egal wie schlimm die Situation war. So ungern er es zugab: es machte ihm Angst.

Um alles noch schlimmer zu machen hielt Allisons starres am Boden sitzen nicht an, und was als nächstes kam, war keinen Deut besser.

Auf die Füße springend began sie, alles in ihrer Reichweite durch die Gegend zu werfen. Rodney versuchte sie, davon abzuhalten, aber er musste sich eingestehen, dass es fast unmöglich war.

Nicht wissend, was er sonst tun sollte, funkte er Ronon an. „McKay an Ronon. Ronon, Sie sollten, ah, in Sheppards Quartier kommen. Wir haben hier eine Situation, die außer Kontrolle gerät." Eine Untertreibung, er wusste es, als er Allison dabei zusah, wie sie zu randalieren began.

Vielleicht hätte er ihr den Ring nicht geben sollen. Sie konnte sich selbst leicht verletzten, oder das... Rodney wollte nicht weiter denken. Was auch immer aus ‚Denk positiv' geworden war, er konnte es nicht sagen und seufzte erleichtert, als Ronon wenige Zeit später das Quartier betrat.

„Whoa. McKay, was ist hier los?", fragte der Mann, als er seine Umgebung auf sich einwirken ließ.

„Die kurze Fassung? Sie dreht durch", murmelte Rodney und erntete nur einen genervten Blick. „Ok, ok. Ich hatte dieses ungute Gefühl und wollte nach Allison sehen. Geschockt beschreibt nicht einmal annähernd, was ich war als ich herkam. Sie sagte nur sie suche nach seinem Armband, also wollte ich ihr helfen, und bin dabei über einen Verlobungsring gestolpert?"

Lange genug untätig daneben gestanden habend ging Ronon auf Allison zu, und versuchte sie zu stoppen. Wäre es jemand anderes gewesen, so hätte Allison es vermutlich geschafft, sie fern zu halten, aber Ronon war unnachgiebig und ihm machten die Schläge, die er sich einfing als er Allison umarmte nichts aus.

Von seinem Standpunkt aus, konnte Rodney sehen, dass sich ihr Widerstand verflüchtigte und sich Ronon, sie noch immer fest umarmend zu Boden setzte.

„Du darfst nicht aufgeben, Allison. Du bist nicht mehr alleine, und musst auf jemand anderen aufpassen." Sie nickte, lehnte ihren Kopf an ihn und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf.

Außerhalb ihrer Sicht bucket sich Rodney um den Zettel den sie vor Ronons Ankunft weggeworfen hatte aufzuheben.

_Allison,  
__Wenn du diesen Brief gefunden hast, dann bin ich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr in der Lage dazu, dir das zu geben. Ich war nie gut darin, meine Gefühle auszudrücken, also hoffe ich wirklich, dass du mir verzeihst. Offensichtlich hatte ich nicht mehr die Chance, dich zu fragen, ob du mich heiraten willst, aber ich will, dass du zumindest diesen Ring hast. Wir beide wussten, auf was wir uns einließen, aber es tut mir leid, wie es anscheinend endete._ _Bitte habe ein Auge auf Rodney, ich weiß nicht wie er damit umgehen wird, nach allem was unseren Leuten bisher passiert ist._ _In Liebe, John_

**Ende**


End file.
